Let Love In
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Sasuke meets a man in a CD store. A man who changes his life. Yaoi, SasuNaru, two-shot, based on songs by 'The Goo Goo Dolls.'
1. Name

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and sexual situations.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**_Let Love In_**

_Chapter One:_

**Name**

_By Tanuki-Mara_

* * *

The door slammed behind him as Sasuke threw himself into the nearest shop, pushing his back against the door as he heard the feet thunder by. Panting heavily he waited a minute, chest heaving and hair in disarray until he was sure the herd of fans had passed.

Straightening, Sasuke looked around the shop. It was a CD shop… how ironic. At least it was kind of dark, due to posters covering almost everything. Unfortunately, some of those posters were of him and his band, Sharingan. Hopefully no one would recognize him.

Sasuke continued his journey through the store, looking at a couple of the CDs before taking to eying down the rest of the shop. It was plain, obviously privately owned, and rather dusty. Maybe no one came in much. Sasuke had no idea why, though. It looked quite well stocked.

"Hey, buy something already!"

Ahh, maybe that's why. Turning to the loud noise Sasuke was prepared to give the person a piece of his mind, but he froze suddenly. Blond hair fell in messy spikes around a tan face framed with three scratches on each cheek, like odd whiskers. Sapphire blue eyes were glaring out of the perfect face, locked onto Sasuke. Holy mother of – he was incredible! He was freaking model material!

"Bastard!" the loudmouth continued, Sasuke's eyes drifting down to his lovely red mouth. "Are you even listening to me, teme?"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke said absentmindedly as he ran his eyes over the tanned boy's body. He was wearing tight black jeans and a tight orange t-shirt, showing off all his curves and muscles.

"Bastard!" he screeched. "Buy something!"

Sasuke sighed slightly. The moment was ruined, and yet… Sasuke couldn't turn away. He wouldn't let himself. He knew he should just go, duck outside and call for help from one of the others, but calling his band members seemed like the worst idea Sasuke had ever had. What if they met him? What if they thought he was as hot as Sasuke did? Oh, no, this was Sasuke's secret. _He _was Sasuke's secret.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered. He trailed over to the punk section, letting his fingers trace the CD backs. He stopped when he reached his own album, smirking and drawing it out. He'd make the dobe regret insulting him. Soon enough he would be gape-mouthed and stammering an apology while Sasuke calmly worked a date out of him.

Tossing the CD onto the counter Sasuke smirked down at him. His nametag read 'Naruto'. Sasuke's smirk grew as he picked up the CD, turning it in large, tan hands. Suddenly the hands froze and Sasuke looked up. Naruto was looking down at the CD and then back up at him, and then down again.

"Holy shit!" he whispered. Sasuke's smirk grew. He knew what would come next. Naruto would throw himself at Sasuke's feet, confessing his undying love and begging to be ravished right then and there. They always did. "Do you know how many customers I could get if they knew you were here?"

Huh?

Naruto dashed from behind the counter, headed for the door. With a light growl Sasuke caught his hand, tossing him back to the counter and pinning him against it, hands planted firmly on the counter beside Naruto's hips.

"Hell no!" he snarled. "The only reason I came into your dingy little shop was to _escape _them!"

"It's not dingy!" Naruto shouted in defence, trying to shove Sasuke away from him. "It's cosy!"

"As cosy as what?" Sasuke sneered. "A broom closet? Who would set up a shop this way?"

Naruto shouted something in reply, but Sasuke could only focus on the way his lips were moving. He couldn't help it…

A smirk curved onto Sasuke's face suddenly. This blond didn't treat him like everyone else did, and Sasuke loved it.

He would definitely have to come back.

* * *

Sasuke drummed his fingers on the counter as he waited for Naruto to stock the damn CDs on the counter display already. He had been visiting the shop almost every day for the last three weeks. Naruto always acted like he hated it, but Sasuke knew he didn't.

"Okay, dobe, you're done," Sasuke muttered as he crossed to Naruto, pinning him against the counter by pushing a hand on either side of his body. Naruto spun to glare at him. "Didn't your parents ever teach you to entertain your guests?"

Naruto froze suddenly, his eyes becoming ice. He glared up at Sasuke, trying to draw himself up to his full height, which wasn't much.

"Bastard," he hissed. "You don't know me well, so I'll let it slide this once, but don't mention the word 'parents' to me."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to freeze, his eyes widening in realization as he looked down at Naruto. "You too?" he whispered.

Naruto blinked once, the anger fading from his eyes. "Me too, what?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Sasuke sighed suddenly, his arms relaxing slightly. All at once the way he was leaning against Naruto went from aggressive to passive, taunt to relaxed, enemy to… lover?

"I can see it in your eyes," Sasuke whispered as he rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. "You're lonely too. You always have been."

Naruto stiffened, trying to push Sasuke away. His eyes were dark and swirling with all manner of emotions. Anger, hurt, disgust, self-pity and… hope? "What's it to you?" he growled before giving up on trying to get Sasuke off of him. "You're rich, perfect Sasuke Uchiha, lead singer of Sharingan with a billion and one fans desperate to get into your pants. How would _you _know what it's like to be alone?"

"Because… I am alone," Sasuke breathed in Naruto's ear, sending shivers down Naruto's frame. "I always have been, since my family died."

Naruto's legs threatened to give way. He had never met someone so similar to him. Sure he had met other orphans, like his friend Neji, but most knew their family at some point in their life. And after that, most still had family. They weren't passed from foster home to foster home, told he brought bad luck and the only good thing about him would be his multi-million dollar inheritance when he turned twenty-one. Well, that – lonely – birthday had come and gone, and Naruto had simply opened up his little shop before storing the rest of the money away, letting it gain interest as he lived simply. He didn't want the media getting wind of his life. He had been on the news a bunch of times, the poor child no one wanted that would one day be a millionaire. He hated it. He hated the media.

"I didn't even know their names…" Naruto whispered softly. Sasuke's breath hitched. "My parents… I didn't know their names."

"I did," Sasuke breathed. "But… I didn't know _them. _So distant, so cold. Never home. Just names with faces." Sasuke moved back, suddenly realizing how close they were standing. He looked deep into Naruto's eyes before sighing softly. "So you don't belong to anyone," he murmured. "No one… has or every will own you… you're completely free."

"And you're not?" Naruto challenged. His voice was still soft. He didn't want to break the moment, and what an odd moment it was.

"Of course not," Sasuke muttered. "My fans see everything. I can't get a moment's rest from the media. My entire music career, all my life, all I've wanted was someone who makes me feel free."

'_And I've found you._'

The thought didn't shock Sasuke as much as he thought it would. It was the truth. He felt so free standing there with Naruto, practically holding the other man. Naruto was – incredible – to affect him so much in so short a time. It was amazing.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed, looking up at him. He wasn't Neji. He didn't believe in fate. But there was something about Sasuke, about the feelings flowing around them – just _something._

"Go on a date with me."

The words were out before Sasuke could stop them. Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to take a step back, but hit the counter. Sasuke bit his lips to stop himself from saying anything else stupid – but the damage was done; the moment was ruined.

"What?" Naruto asked as he slid away from Sasuke down the counter. "There must be something wrong with me because I could have _sworn _you just asked me on a date."

"I did." Ahh! Shut up mouth, shut up! But no, Sasuke's mouth had abandoned him along with his senses. He stepped closer to the counter as Naruto edged behind it, eyes locked onto sapphire blue. "Come on," he urged. "One date."

"No," Naruto replied instantly, backing away slightly. "Oh no…"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, panicking a little. Naruto couldn't go. He couldn't abandon Sasuke now. "Naruto?"

"No! Don't say my name!" Naruto cried as he stepped back again. "I don't – I can't – you're _Sasuke Uchiha!_"

"And?" Sasuke growled. "So what?"

"If we go on a _date_," Naruto hissed the word with venom. "The media will be all over it! I can't deal with the media!"

Sasuke mentally groaned. He knew the media would come back to screw him over in the end. Now his perfect match wouldn't have anything to do with him. "Come on," Sasuke whispered as he leaned heavily on the counter. "You can hide beside me. I won't tell them your name."

"No…" Naruto mumbled. "Please. Let's go back to talking."

Sasuke frowned but nodded nonetheless. He moved back from the counter, still leaning on it but not trying to crawl over it anymore. "Fine," he growled shortly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything you want," Naruto mumbled. He was being selfish. He wanted to keep talking to Sasuke but he didn't want to date him. No, that was a lie. Naruto _did _want to date him, very much so, but he couldn't.

"Where did you get those scars?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto rub his cheek. Naruto stopped, blinking, before rubbing them again.

"I hate them," Naruto mumbled. "I got them in my third foster home. I was playing with my foster brothers and they said it would be more fox-like if I had actual whiskers. So I cut them on."

"Don't hate them." Cool hands were suddenly soothing Naruto's cheeks, pushing his own hands out of the way. "Scars are souvenirs you never lose. The past is never far, so don't try and run from it. Just learn from it."

"What are you now, teme?" Naruto mumbled as he leaned into the touch, his eyes closing. "A philosopher?"

"No, dobe," Sasuke murmured. "Simply smarter than you."

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped as he pulled out of Sasuke's hands. "Bastard!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

Naruto fumed silently for a moment before turning back to Sasuke, his eyes curious.

"So what's it like being a star?" he asked. "I hear lots of artists say 'I've really found myself.' Did you find yourself?"

Sasuke thought his question over for a moment. The answer was simple and complicated at the same time. "I found something," he began slowly, "but it wasn't me. I already knew me. I don't like me. But I did find… life is more than who we are."

"Wow, teme," Naruto mumbled. "Deep." A blush stained his cheeks suddenly and he looked away. "And you're fine the way you are."

"Then go on a date with me," Sasuke couldn't help but urge.

Naruto's eyes turned icy. "No," he snarled. Sasuke almost flinched at the hatred in Naruto's voice.

"You…" Sasuke leaned forward, his bangs hiding his eyes. "You really hate me that much?"

"No!" Naruto cried, lunging across the counter and grabbing Sasuke's hand on impulse. "I don't! I just hate the media!"

"Oh Naruto," Sasuke sighed. Before Naruto could stop him, the brunet was beside him, wrapping Naruto up in a comforting embrace. Naruto couldn't suppress a gasp at the contact before he automatically melted into the embrace.

"You and I…" Sasuke whispered into sunshine locks. "We were forced to grow up so fast. We don't trust anyone or anything anymore."

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed as he clutched at Sasuke tighter. "I don't…"

"One date," Sasuke murmured, pulling Naruto closer. "I'll back off after. Come on."

"But you're famous," he groaned. "The people – the media – your band…"

"A tired song, playing on a tired radio," Sasuke whispered. "Please, Naruto. I won't tell anyone your name."

"I can't…"

Sasuke cut Naruto off again, this time with his lips. Naruto squeaked in surprise and Sasuke slid his tongue straight into the open mouth. He would be greedy. He would taste Naruto now, because Naruto wouldn't let him do it again. Sasuke tugged him closer at the thought. Never again taste the delicious mouth of Naruto. Never again play with Naruto's tongue as he was. Never again hear the sweet, sweet moans he received from stroking Naruto's tongue with his own.

"How about a modified date?" Sasuke asked once they parted, Naruto panting. "I'll meet you here, and bring dinner with me. We'll stay in."

"But…" Naruto protested weakly. He was still dizzy from the kiss. "But I…"

"At midnight," Sasuke interrupted. "We'll do it at midnight. No one will see me."

Sasuke's life seemed to freeze then. What would happen if Naruto said no? Sasuke wasn't sure he could walk out into the world without knowing that Naruto was his. He couldn't do it. He had just met Naruto, yet his mind, body and soul ached for him, even when he was wrapped in Sasuke's arms.

"Okay…"

Blue eyes looked up into black and Naruto swallowed.

"Okay. One date."

* * *

Ahhh!! I LOVE the Goo Goo Dolls!! Anyway, this will be a two-shot.

This is what happens when i get bored and distract myself from 'The Cheshire Cat.'


	2. Iris

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and sexual situations.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**_Let Love In_**

_Chapter Two:_

**Iris**

_By Tanuki-Mara_

* * *

Naruto could feel the heat of Sasuke's chest through the thin shirt the brunet was wearing, and he wanted it to overpower him. The heat seemed to increase as Sasuke leaned in closer, filling Naruto's gaze entirely with black eyes and pale skin.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto breathed. Sasuke was somehow out of reach, even though they were touching. Naruto would have given anything to touch him more right then. Anything. Just being near the intoxicating man was heaven for Naruto. His scent invaded Naruto's head, making him increasingly dizzy. He felt himself losing his sense of reason as Sasuke's hands slid along his arms. Naruto knew he should have been fighting it, but he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to be away from Sasuke.

Naruto knew he shouldn't be letting Sasuke's arms wrap around him, but he couldn't help it. All he could taste was the moment. All he could breathe was Sasuke's scent, Sasuke's life. _Sasuke. _Naruto knew it would be over soon, even as Sasuke's soft lips against his temple said differently.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed. Sasuke trailed a soft kiss down Naruto's face, hitting his temple, cheek and jaw. "I don't – I…"

"Talk to me, Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he trailed kisses back up to his ear. "Tell me what's wrong with you."

Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. They were sitting on Naruto's couch, the shorter man settled on Sasuke's lap, his knees on either side Sasuke's thighs as he pushed his body close to Sasuke's.

"I don't want the world to see me," he confessed in a whisper as Sasuke sucked delicately below his ear. "They wouldn't understand me, Sasuke. I've seen the way the media's screwed relationships over. It's all gonna be broken."

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto," Sasuke breathed as he lapped gently at the rim on Naruto's ear. "I won't let them. You mean too much to me. I've only known you a short time, but I feel like I've known you my whole life so far. I want to know you for the _rest _of my life."

"Sasuke…" Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke took his earlobe into his mouth, sucking away at it. "I don't want the media to see me so much. I only want _you _to see me. I only want _you _to know who I am."

Sasuke's arms slid back around to cup Naruto's face gently, his thumbs gently touching Naruto's cheekbones. A soft smile played on Sasuke's face as he looked up into Naruto's bright eyes. Naruto's chin was trembling, but no tears came.

"You can't fight this, Naruto," he murmured. "You say you don't want this, but I can see the truth in the lies. You want me. You need me."

"No…" Naruto whispered. "No, Sasuke… I can't – you…"

"Stop being so over dramatic," Sasuke chuckled. "We're not in the movies, Naruto. This is real life. We can make this work. We _will _make this work." Naruto let out a slight sob as his head dropped onto Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke smirked, cradling him closer. "So what'll it be, Naruto?" Sasuke purred, knowing he had caved. Naruto let out a growl before biting Sasuke's shoulder slightly

Sasuke threw back his head and let out a pure laugh. Naruto leaned back to stare at him, surprised at the sound. Sasuke shook his head as his mirth died down to chuckles, cupping Naruto's face again. He tugged Naruto forward, sealing his lips over plump rose ones. Naruto let out a squeak against his lips before tugging him closer, his arms curling around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke let out a soft sigh before forcing his tongue into Naruto's mouth. He knew he needed to treat Naruto like a skittish animal, as he might bolt any second, but Sasuke wanted to be selfish for a moment, and taste Naruto's sweetly addictive mouth.

Naruto moaned loudly, sucking on the tongue in his mouth. Sasuke's hands slipped straight up Naruto's top, stroking his back softly. Naruto delighted in the tangy taste that flooded his mouth, but Sasuke was still being gentle. Naruto was sick of that. He liked that Sasuke was gentle, but at the same time he wanted some passion.

Naruto ground himself down on Sasuke's lap, starling a groan from him. Sasuke broke the kiss and stared up at him. Naruto winked cheekily at him before leaning down to brush his lips teasingly over Sasuke's neck. Sasuke got the hint and latched his own lips to Naruto's neck, sucking hard. Naruto threw back his head, a loud moan tearing from his lips. Sasuke bit the flesh delicately before sucking harder, creating a hickey.

Naruto had no idea how he went from sitting on Sasuke's lap in his own living room to lying on his bed with a half-naked Sasuke leaning over him, but the memory was a pleasant daze. Sasuke sucked on one of his nipples while Naruto gripped his hair, his breath coming out in heavy pants. Sasuke leaned back to look Naruto in the eye, a small smile on his face.

"Naruto," he murmured, "do you want this?"

Naruto stared back at Sasuke, realizing that Sasuke was giving him an option to get out, to back away, to walk away from Sasuke and his fame or seal his fate.

Naruto's fingers curled in dark hair as he tugged Sasuke back to his lips. Sasuke's tongue slid straight into Naruto's mouth as the hands in his hair retreated. The next minute Sasuke felt them on his pants, fiddling with his belt. Sasuke's tongue stopped briefly before it wrapped around Naruto's in some sort of embrace as he reached down to undo his own pants. Naruto bucked against Sasuke, bringing their naked chests together. Both men released moans at the contact. Naruto felt as though he had been waiting his whole life for this moment – for Sasuke – to feel Sasuke's body against his own.

Finally Sasuke's pants were out of the way, as were Naruto's. Sasuke was currently sucking on a spot below Naruto's ear, teasing the sensitive skin with his tongue as Naruto tugged their boxers down, exposing them completely.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, holding him close. Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's shoulder as Naruto returned the gesture. Sasuke held the shorter man close for a moment, his arms snaking around Naruto's waist, before he pulled back. Naruto smiled up at him softly, his arms sliding down to Sasuke's chest.

All the tension in the room was suddenly broken as Sasuke's hands slid down to Naruto's ass and gave a firm squeeze. Naruto gasped, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's shoulders again as he sat up. Sasuke smirked as his lips met Naruto's again, sucking on the bottom one gleefully as Naruto beat at his shoulders. Sasuke ignored it, griding his crotch into Naruto's and drinking in the moan released. Naruto's protests soon stopped as he ground up against Sasuke in return.

Sasuke pulled back in order to look Naruto over. His hands traced the tanned body, smirking at the small squirms he earned. He ran a hand down the tanned torso while the other picked up a leg, trailing up a calf to the thigh. He ran his fingers delicately over Naruto's body, feeling every inch he could touch. Naruto's skin was silky beneath his fingers and he loved it.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. Sasuke smiled softly, looking around slightly. As if sensing his thoughts Naruto flung out a hand, pointing to the drawer beside him.

"Lube," he whispered. "In there."

Sasuke leaned over quickly, tugging the drawer open and reaching in. He fumbled for a moment before his hands closed around the small tube. Pulling it out he returned to his sprawled out dobe, looking him over. Naruto blushed, the red colour racing over his entire body, while Sasuke opened the tube.

Before Sasuke could squeeze any of the substance out Naruto reached up and grabbed the tube. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, which Naruto ignored. He took the tube, squeezing out the lube and coating three of his own fingers. Sasuke's other eyebrow rose as one of Naruto's feet came up to push on Sasuke's chest.

"Sit back, bastard," he mumbled, meeting Sasuke's eyes, "and watch."

Sasuke took ahold of the foot, pressing a kiss to the ankle. He drew it up to his shoulder as Naruto lowered the first finger to his entrance, pushing it in. He took a deep breath as it entered, his eyes glazing slightly.

Sasuke watched as Naruto prepared himself. His fingers were dancing over the foot in his grip, stroking the ankle as his eyes devoured the sight. Naruto was so beautiful, so stunning and so incredible. Sasuke knew he himself was attractive, but he still felt lucky to have finally cornered Naruto. And now that he had him there was no way in hell he was giving him up.

Once Naruto had all three fingers inside of himself Sasuke leaned in. Naruto was flushed, his breathing unsteady as he moaned and cried. He was so damn beautiful Sasuke nearly came simply from the sight. He reached down, grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling the fingers away. Naruto cried out, looking up at Sasuke who smirked. He snatched up the tube, quickly covering his aching cock. That done, he grabbed Naruto's other leg, tossing it on his other shoulder, positioning himself at Naruto's entrance. Without warning he began to push in.

Naruto cried out at the intrusion. He had stretched himself in preparation, but it was still a bit of a shock. There was a slight stinging pain as Sasuke entered him, as the dark haired musician was much larger than three fingers. However, at the same time it felt wonderful to have something so fantastic pushed inside of him. Sasuke was filling him up so well, making his cry out and clutch at the bedspread.

Sasuke panted heavily before reaching down to squeeze Naruto's thighs that were pushed back against his chest. Naruto let out a shaky laugh before stretching up to run hands through dark hair. Sasuke chuckled slightly as he came to a halt, fully sheathed inside Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned as his hands slid down Sasuke's chest. "Ohhhh…"

Chuckling lightly Sasuke nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Naruto's open mouth before he began to move. Naruto threw back his head, crying out as Sasuke slammed into him. Naruto would give anything to remain like that, melded with Sasuke, forever. He needed the dark haired man; he needed to be close to him, he needed _him._

Sasuke moaned lowly, leaning in. He slid Naruto's legs down to his waist in order to bury his face in sunshine hair. He inhaled deeply, hiding a smile as Naruto patted his back awkwardly. Sliding down to place soft kisses on Naruto's shoulder and neck, his hips shot forward, eager for more of the heat swallowing him up. Naruto was becoming more and more vocal as the pain faded away to be replaced by pleasure, so much pleasure. It was incredibly intimate, from Sasuke's soft kisses and slow, deep thrusts to Naruto's cries of pleasure as his arms wrapped around broad shoulders.

Sasuke was lost in the heat and passion. His eyes remained closed as he simply _felt. _His lips parted occasionally to allow his tongue to lap at the salty skin beneath it, his hands ran over the tan flesh in their grip, his nose was assaulted by the musky smell of their combined scents and sex, his ears were serenaded with Naruto's cries, moans and shrieks. Sasuke wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. He never wanted it to end, never wanted to be away from his stupid blond dobe, never wanted this comfort, this companionship, this family to end. Sasuke had finally found his family, and now that he had it, he would never let Naruto go – couldnever let Naruto go.

With a deep growl Sasuke began to move faster. His teeth latched onto Naruto's neck as he slammed into the other's prostate, earning him a scream. God Naruto's scream was beautiful – like the rest of him. Determined to hear it again, Sasuke hammered the one spot over and over again, sucking furiously on the skin in his mouth. He wanted to make a mark that wouldn't fade in a long time. He would rather have something more permanent, but he didn't think Naruto would appreciate that.

Naruto let out a sob right by his ear, his nails now digging into Sasuke's back. Sasuke smirked at that, releasing Naruto's neck in order to place a sloppy kiss on his lips. Moving back he placed a soft kiss against Naruto's eyelid, causing it to open and present him with a view of a stunning sapphire.

"Naruto," he whispered. Naruto's eye shut again and he let out a mewl of pleasure. "Look a-at me." Naruto forced his eyes open as he met Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke smiled down at him, a true and pure smile, before he placed a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead. "Do you ne-need me, Naruto?" he whispered. Naruto nodded his head furiously through a muffled scream, biting his lower lip. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" Naruto cried, either in response to Sasuke's question or pleasure. "God yes!"

"Will you stay wi-with me?" Sasuke demanded, slamming in harder. "Will you?"

"Oh Sasuke…" Naruto moaned. "I wi-will!"

"Will you e-ever look at anyone else l-like this?" Sasuke growled, his hands grabbing Naruto's ass.

Naruto shook his head wildly. "No!" he shrieked. "Not ever!"

Sasuke leaned in close, one final question on his lips. "Will you scream for me?"

The final question sent Naruto over the edge. He did indeed scream as he came violently, spraying his and Sasuke's stomachs. As the muscles tightened around him Sasuke latched his teeth back onto the mark on Naruto's neck, his teeth clamping down as his orgasm hit. He groaned into the bite as the waves of pleasure raced through him, releasing deep inside Naruto as a copper taste filled his mouth. Shit. He had bitten too hard. Not taking much notice of it Sasuke stilled over Naruto, collapsing on top of him. Naruto was panting heavily, his arms loosely looped around Sasuke's shoulders as he allowed the darkness at the edge of his vision to overcome him.

Sasuke nuzzled the sweat-soaked blond locks before him before sliding out of Naruto. He looked his little lover over and smirked in satisfaction when he saw Naruto had passed out. His eyes flew straight to Naruto's neck, narrowing at the bite mark he had left. He leaned in to lap away the small amount of blood welling to the surface, inspecting the teeth marks critically. That was going to scar. Sasuke chuckled as he scooped Naruto up and stumbling towards the bathroom.

Looks like he got that permanent mark after all.

--

The warm water and wandering hands brought Naruto back to wakefulness. He looked around to see he was in his own bathroom, in the bathtub to be exact. He brought up a hand to splash at the bubbles lazily before letting it flop as he leaned back against the ever-so-comfy thing behind him.

Naruto's head dropped back, and he found himself looking up at an amused Sasuke. He blinked a couple of times before lifting his head from Sasuke's shoulder to look around. That done he settled back against his lover, his eyes flittering closed.

"Wake me when there's food," he mumbled, shuffling slightly and sighing softly.

Sasuke chuckled deeply, the sound making Naruto purr as it vibrated through him from Sasuke's chest.

"Wake up, Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he kissed Naruto's neck softly.

Naruto groaned. "Don't wanna," he mumbled, screwing his eyes up.

Sasuke kissed his neck again. "Wake up," he insisted, "or I'll wash you myself, and I might get carried away."

Naruto's eyes shot open as he rolled over to face Sasuke. Sasuke ran his hands down a tanned back, smiling down at Naruto's irate expression. "Bastard," Naruto mumbled, leaning his head against the crook of Sasuke's neck. "I'm sleepy."

"I'm not surprised," Sasuke said as Naruto began to kiss his neck softly. "Now hold still while I wash you."

Naruto ignored the order, kissing from Sasuke's jaw to his collarbone as the brunet ran a washcloth down his back. Naruto sighed softly as Sasuke ran his other hand down the trail the cloth made, feeling the calloused hand delicately trace random patterns.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured, not expecting an answer. "God you're beautiful… I-I need you – I need you to stay with me."

"I will, bas'ard," Naruto mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes. "Mmm… I need you too."

"No, Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he massaged his lover's shoulders, causing Naruto to moan softly. "I _need _you. You can't leave now – ever. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't care if I lose my band, my fans, or my fame. I'd give it all up, for you."

Sasuke sighed, running a hand over his face sure that Naruto had fallen asleep.

"You're like the sun, you light up my life," Sasuke breathed as he ran a hand through freshly washed locks. "I don't care about what happens in my life now, because I know that if I can come home to you at the end of the day, it will all be worth it."

Sasuke let his head thump against the wall, sighing lightly. If only he could tell Naruto that when the little idiot wasn't asleep and – kissing – his – neck?

Sasuke looked down, only to meet bright blue eyes as Naruto looked up at him with the sweetest, most beautiful smile Sasuke had ever seen.

Naruto shuffled closer to Sasuke, curling his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Oh Sasuke," he whispered, "I would never ask you to give up your music, or anything that goes with it. But knowing that you would, for me…"

Naruto leaned in to press his lips to Sasuke's softly, but he withdrew before Sasuke could make the kiss more involved. "Bastard, I hate the media, I hate the way they twist things," he whispered as he pressed his cheek to Sasuke's, "but I don't care if they follow me all day, asking me stupid questions, because _I _know that if I can come home to _you _at the end of the day, it will be worth it and more."

Naruto caught Sasuke's lips in a deep kiss as he surrendered his mouth completely to his lover. Sasuke groaned into the kiss as he tangled his tongue with Naruto's, his arms wrapping around the slim tanned body, pulling him closer. Naruto was smiling into the kiss, ruining it, but Sasuke didn't care.

He was smiling too.

**-Owari-**

Oh my God! It's the final chapter! I finally wrote it! Enjoy, my little duckies.

* * *


End file.
